Non mihi solum
by Serpensortia.s
Summary: Eine mènage à trois auf dem Maskenball des Ministeriums... Erotischer Oneshot... LM HG SS


**Non mihi solum -  
Nicht für mich allein  
**Von Serpensortia

Eine erotische mènage à trois

**Pairing:  
**Lucius Malfoy / Hermine Granger / Severus Snape

* * *

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Die Hölle ist leer, alle Teufel sind hier**  
Der Sturm, von: William Shakespeare  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_  
„Liebe Hermine  
zum fünfjährigen Jubiläum von Lord Voldemorts Todestag, veranstaltet das Ministerium einen Maskenball.  
Mit Freude möchte ich Sie zu diesem Abend einladen und hoffe, mit Ihrer Zusage rechnen zu dürfen.  
Herzlich,  
Ihr Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Zaubereiminister  
u.A.w.g."_

Nachdenklich starrte Hermine Granger auf die handschriftliche Einladung. Seit dem Großen Kampf traf sie sich einmal im Monat mit dem Minister zum Kaffee. Sie hatten festgestellt, dass sie Wert auf die Meinung des Anderen legten und so, auch wenn sie sich noch immer siezten, verband sie doch ein freundschaftliches Band.

Natürlich würde sie auf den Ball gehen. Das Ministerium veranstaltete jedes Jahr eine Feier anlässlich des Todestages. Sie hieß es nicht gut, aber bevor sie sich auf Diskussionen einließ, die sowieso niemanden interessierte, behielt sie ihre Meinung lieber für sich. Auch wenn es ein Grund zur Freude war, dass Tom Riddle, der als Lord Voldemort traurigerweise in die Geschichte der englischen Zaubereiwelt einging, besiegt worden war, so weigerte sich Hermine den Tod eines Menschen, auch wenn er es noch so sehr verdient hatte, zu feiern. Außerdem wurde ihm so eine, wenn auch negative, Ehre zugebilligt, die er nicht verdient hatte.

Trotzdem freute sich Hermine auf den Ball. Sie würde ihre Freunde wieder sehen. Harry und Ginny, die natürlich geheiratet hatten. Luna und ihren Verlobten. Neville, der seine Pflanzen liebte und mit Professor Sprout in regem Briefkontakt stand. Selbst auf Ron freute sie sich. Sie hatten sich vor drei Jahren einvernehmlich getrennt. Letztendlich hatten sie festgestellt, dass sie doch zu unterschiedlich waren.

Rasch griff sie nach einem Stück Pergament, um Ginny eine Eule zu schicken. Sie verabredeten sich für den nächsten Tag, um gemeinsam in einen Muggelkostümverleih zu gehen und sich nach einer passenden Garderobe umzusehen.

Die beiden Frauen verbrachten einen angenehmen Tag. Zuerst probierten sie unzählige Kleider an, wobei eins amüsanter als das andere war. Ginny suchte sich ernsthaft ein Bunnykostüm aus, doch Hermine konnte sie gerade noch einmal davon abbringen, es auch wirklich zu kaufen. Nichtsdestotrotz schwärmte die rothaarige Hexe den restlichen Tag von diesem „ungewöhnlichen Outfit". Hermine kicherte. Hugh Hefner hätte seine wahre Freude an der begeisterten Mrs. Potter gehabt.

Sie selbst hatte sich für ein Rokokokostüm entschieden. Cremefarbener Stoff mit weißer, geraffter Spitze umschmiegte Ihren Körper und betonte ihre schlanke Figur. Eine weiße Samtmaske verbarg ihr Gesicht. Dazu schwarze Haare und niemand würde sie erkennen, dessen war sich Hermine sicher. Zufrieden hing sie das Kleid in ihrer Wohnung auf einen Kleiderbügel und wartete…

Drei Wochen später war es schließlich soweit. Hermine hatte glücklicherweise Urlaub, so dass sie sich voll und ganz auf den Abend vorbereiten konnte. Zuerst schlief sie lange aus, schließlich konnte sie nicht sagen, wie spät sie abends aufbleiben würde. Dann apparierte sie in die Winkelgasse und ließ sich von einem Friseur die Haare machen. Sie traute sich nicht, einen Spruch selbst durchzuführen, der die Haare für einen Abend färbte. Noch nie hatte sie sich mit dieser Materie befasst. Außerdem… irgendwie gehörte ein Friseurbesuch dazu. Ein Geschäft weiter ließ sie sich die Nägel ordentlich feilen und lackieren. Als sie schließlich zu Hause ankam, war es Zeit in ihr Kleid zu schlüpfen und sich fertig zu machen. Harry und Ginny wollten sie um neunzehn Uhr abholen, um mit ihr gemeinsam im Ministerium zu erscheinen.

Pünktlich um sieben Uhr klingelte es an ihrer Wohnungstür und Hermine bewarf Kater Krummbein mit einer Kusshand. „Pass schön auf die Wohnung auf", rief sie ihm noch zu, bevor sie sich ihren Umhang umlegte und auf ihren hohen Absatzschuhen die Treppe hinab stieg.

Am Fuße der Treppe wartete Harry in einem fantasievollen Kostüm. „Gut siehst du aus", sagte er lächelnd und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Du ebenfalls. Wer bist du?"

Pikiert zog er beide Augenbrauen hoch. „Hamlet… von Shakespeare."

Sie kicherte. „Ich kenne Shakespeare." Dann hängte sie sich bei ihm ein und ließ sich von ihm zu einem Auto des Ministeriums führen. Harry, Ron und sie waren Ehrengäste, weshalb sie mit einem eigenen Vehikel abgeholt wurden. Ginny umarmte sie stürmisch und begann gleich fröhlich zu schnattern, so dass die Fahr nicht allzu lang wurde.

Sie betraten das Ministerium durch einen unbekannten Hintereingang. So konnten sie den allgemeinen Ansturm umgehen und direkt auf Ron treffen. Man erwartete, dass das Goldene Trio gemeinsam auftauchte, um vereint die ihnen gewidmete Laudatio entgegen zu nehmen.

Ron, der irgendein hübsches Mädchen am Hals hängen hatte, erwartete sie schon. Seine Verkleidung war so gänzlich langweilig, wie die seiner Begleitung schrill war: enorm. Hermine unterdrückte den Drang die Augen zuzukneifen. Entgegen ihrer Erwartung verstanden sich die fünf jungen Menschen sehr gut und es entstand eine lockere Atmosphäre. Fast hätte sich Hermine wohl gefühlt…

Schließlich kam auch der Minister, um sie persönlich zu empfangen und in den Saal zu führen. Zuerst war ein kleines Diner vorgesehen, wobei klein bedeutete, dass etwa zweihundert Personen daran teilnahmen. Im Anschluss, gegen zehn Uhr am Abend, sollte auch das ‚gemeine Volk' zugelassen werden, zumindest jene, die eine der begehrten Eintrittskarten hatten ergattern können.

Als die vier Freunde den Saal, in dem das große Festmahl stattfinden sollte, betraten, schallte ihnen begeisterter Applaus entgegen. Kollektiv stöhnten sie leise auf, setzten aber ein Lächeln auf, das über ihr Genervtsein hinwegtäuschen sollte. Geduldig schüttelten sie unzählige Hände und sprachen mit noch mehr Leuten. Als Kingsley Shacklebolt schließlich zum Dinner rief, waren sie regelrecht froh, den Hexen und Zauberern entkommen zu können, von denen die Wenigsten ihre Worte ernst gemeint hatten.

Das Dinner artete zu einem regelrechten Staatsbankett aus. Scheinbar wollte das Ministerium (Hermine vermutete, dass Kingsley nicht der alleinige Organisator war, im Gegensatz zu seinen Angestellten hatte er Stil) mit all dem Prunk und Pomp demonstrieren, dass es der magischen Welt wieder gut ginge, und dass sie sich von den tragischen Verlusten in den ‚Dark Ages' erholte hatte. Es wollte Gemeinschaft, Einigkeit und vor allem Zusammenhalt beweisen, um den noch freilaufenden Todessern zu zeigen, dass die Voldemort-Ära endgültig vorbei war.

In Wirklichkeit war es nicht schwer, hinter die Fassade zu sehen und zu erkennen, dass noch lange nicht alles so war, wie es sich die Hexen und Zauberer wünschten. Der Dunkle Lord hatte zu viele aus ihren Reihen getötet und etwas zerstört, was auch in den nächsten hundert Jahren nicht zu vergessen war, vermutlich nie mehr. Doch die meisten verschlossen lieber die Augen und versuchten das Geschehene zu verdrängen. Unaufhaltsam trieben sie ihre eigene Dekadenz voran und es war nur noch kurze Zeit, bis die Ratten reuig rennen würden.

Dieses Jahr war zum ersten Mal freie Platzwahl. Wo vorher peinlich genau auf Rangordnung geachtet wurde, herrschte dieses Jahr beinahe schon Zügellosigkeit. Kardinal Armand-Jean I. du Plessis de Richelieu flankierte Jeanne d'Arc, ihres Zeichens Jungfrau von Orlèans, auf deren anderen Seite Giacomo Girolamo Casanova heftig mit Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, Dame Le Normant d'Étiolles, Marquise de Pompadour, Duchesse de Ménars (oder auch schlicht und einfach: Madam Pompadour) flirtete. Hätte die als Elisabeth II. verkleidete Hexe letztes Jahr genauso weit entfernt vom Minister gesessen wie heute, hätte sie sich beleidigt zurückgezogen. Doch nun kokettierte sie schamlos mit William Shakespeare.

Die drei jungen Leute warfen sich belustigende Blicke zu, während Ginny von Rons Begleitung belagert wurde. Hermine überlegte sich gerade, ob sie Mitleid zeigen und der Freundin zu Hilfe eilen sollte, doch dann ging schon Ron dazwischen und Sekunden später war das frisch gebackene Pärchen in einem innigen Kuss versunken. Harry und Hermine warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu und verdrehten gleichzeitig die Augen.

Schließlich erhob sich der Minister und blickte die lange Tafel hinab. Rund zweihundert Hexen und Zauberer saßen versammelt und warteten hungrig auf die Vorspeise.

Hermine driftete mit ihren Gedanken ab und als die Tafel letztendlich aufgehoben wurde, war es ihr, als wären lediglich fünf Minuten vergangen. Ständig wurde sie mit Blicken durchbohrt. Jedes Mal, wenn eine Gruppe die Köpfe zusammensteckte und tuschelte, während sie begafft wurde, wurde sie mehr und mehr genervt. Jahr für Jahr schwor sie sich, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, dass sie an dieser Feierlichkeit teilnahm und jedes Jahr sagte sie doch wieder zu.

Sie wollte raus und streifte durch den großen Spiegelsaal, in dem getanzt wurde. Mittlerweile waren auch die Gäste eingetrudelt, die nicht zum Bankett geladen worden woran. Ständig wurde sie von Leuten aufgehalten, die unbedingt mit ihr sprechen wollten. Sie hatte geglaubt, mit ihrer Verkleidung konnte sie unerkannt bleiben, doch sie hatte vergessen, dass jeder durch den Auftritt am Anfang wusste, wer sie war. Entnervt floh sie schließlich durch eine große Flügeltür, die direkt auf einen Balkon führte. Dank Magie war es, als blickte man von dem Balkon auf einen riesigen, herrschaftlichen Garten anstatt auf einen verlassenen Hinterhof. Dankbar registrierte sie, dass sich sonst niemand auf dem Balkon befand. Sie schlenderte in eine dunkle Ecke, wo sie sich auf eine Steinbank niederließ und die vom Tanzen schmerzenden Füße ausstreckte. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte leise auf.

„So erschöpft, schöne Frau?", vernahm sie eine tiefe Stimme hinter sich.

Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Sie hatte sich allein gewähnt, doch scheinbar hatte sie einen Mann übersehen, der in einem schwarzen Domino gegen die Marmorbrüstung lehnte und sie scheinbar belustigt betrachtete. „Ist es zu anstrengend, sich dem falschen Gerede und dem buckelnden Verhalten der magischen Gesellschaft hinzugeben und sich einfach…. zu amüsieren?"

Sie konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Der neckende Unterton in seiner Stimme hüllte sie ein. „In der Tat, Signore", spielte sie auf die Bedeutung seines Dominos auf dem venezianischen Karneval an. „Es ist doch recht ermüdend und ich sehnte die klare Luft herbei."

Sein Lachen jagte ihr einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken. „Darf ich Sie zu einem Gang", er zeigte mit seiner ausgestreckten Hand elegant über den verzauberten Garten, „einladen, um Sie vor der hungrigen Meute zu bewahren?"

„Aber gern, Signore." Sie knickste gespielt kokett und nahm den ihr angebotenen Arm.

Gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch den Garten und Hermine genoss die Anwesenheit ihres unbekannten Gegenübers. Er unterhielt sie mit charmanten, stellenweise fast schon makaberen Skizzierungen der magischen Gesellschaft. Vielleicht lag es am Champagner, von dem sie reichhaltig getrunken hatte. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an seiner melodischen Stimme, auf jeden Fall entspannte sie sich. Und schließlich hängte sie sich bei ihm ein, so als kannten sie sich bereits seit langer Zeit.

Während er sie unterhielt, ließ sie immer wieder ihren Blick über seine große, schlanke Gestalt wandern. Die Stimme kam ihr gänzlich unbekannt vor. Fieberhaft suchte sie in ihrem Gehirn nach etwas, das ihr Aufschluss auf seine Identität gab, doch sie fand nichts. Selbst wenn sie ihm in die Augen sah, konnte sie sich an niemand bestimmtes erinnern. Es war geradeso, als wäre sie mit einem Zauber belegt worden, der bewirkte, dass sie ihn für einen völlig Fremden hielt. Lediglich sein Gebaren ließ darauf schließen, dass er nicht mehr ihrer Altersklasse angehörte, da sich die Männer in ihrem Alter meist noch wie Teenys benahmen. Er dagegen agierte wohlüberlegt, besonnen, arrogant. Bei Arrogant klingelte etwas in ihrem Inneren, aber sie konnte den Gedanken nicht fassen. Sobald sie ihn hatte, war er wieder weg. Es war wie verhext.

Als sie schließlich wieder beim Balkon ankamen, ging sie vor ihm die wenigen Stufen hinauf und atmete tief ein. Schließlich stand er neben ihr und berührte, wie zufällig, ihren Handrücken. Es war elektrisieren, sinnlich, erregend. Für einen Moment sah sie ihn verwirrt an, doch als er lächelte, schmolz ihr Widerstand in Sekundenbruchteilen. Sie ließ es zu, dass er mit seinen Fingern sanft ihre Wange berührte und mit seinem Daumen über ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen strich.

Hermines Atem beschleunigte sich rasant. Ihre Brust, mit dem verführerisch offenem Dekolletè, hob und senkte sich, so dass der Mann innehalten musste, den magischen Moment nicht zu zerstören, indem er sie an sich riss und stürmisch küsste. „Du solltest… auf dich aufpassen… schöne Frau", sagte er leise, fast schon heiser und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

Hermines Lider flatterten. Schon lange sehnte sie sich danach, wieder bei einem Mann zu liegen und sich verwöhnen zu lassen. Trotz ihres gesteigerten Bekanntheitsgrades, war sie sehr wählerisch, was Männer betraf. Nach Ron hatte sie eine Kurzbeziehung gehabt, die daran scheiterte, dass er vom Kuchen des Ruhmes ein Stückchen abhaben wollte. Hermine schmiss ihn nicht nur hochkantig aus ihrem Bett, sondern auch aus ihrem Leben.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, wurde sie sich seiner Nähe bewusst. ‚Was soll's?', dachte sie. ‚Warum immer brav und zurückhaltend sein? Das Leben kommt nie wieder zurück. Vergiss Regeln, vergiss Anstand. Lebe…' Sie drängte sich unbewusst noch wenig näher und leckte über die Haut seines Daumens, der noch immer ihre Lippen liebkoste.

„Hermine?"

Sie schloss genervt die Augen. Ron hatte das Talent in den unpassendsten Momenten zu kommen. Das war schon früher so gewesen, hatte sich in ihrer Beziehung nicht geändert und würde wohl immer so bleiben.

„Signore", flüsterte sie.

„Geh", kam es heiser zurück. „Wir werden uns in einer halben Stunde wieder hier treffen. Ich werde auf dich warten." Für einen Moment schien er zu zögern, doch dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und löste den Bann, der sich wohl auf Hermine gelegt hatte.

Sie nickte, lächelte und eilte schließlich mit gerafftem Kleid zu den großen Flügeltüren, um Ron abzufangen. Er sollte nicht sehen, dass sie hier gerade ein Tête-à-tête gehabt hatte. Schnell senkte sie die Lider, damit sie nicht von dem Glanz in ihren Augen verraten wurde. Auch wenn sie niemals besonders eitel gewesen war, so tat es ihr doch gut begehrt zu werden. Wie jede Frau wünschte sie es sich…

Ron wollte etwas völlig Belangloses von ihr. Hermine stöhnte auf und gab ihrem Exfreund in Gedanken den kräftigsten Tritt in den Allerwertesten zu dem sie fähig war. Als sie einen Blick über die Schulter warf, konnte sie keinen schwarzen Umhang mehr entdecken. Der Unbekannte war fort. Sofort glitt ihr Blick durch den riesigen Saal, doch auch dort konnte sie in der bunten Mischung der Verkleideten, keinen schwarzen Domino ausmachen. Innerlich fluchte sie. Aber in einer halben Stunde würde sie sein Geheimnis lüften können.

Er musste, da er nicht mehr auf dem Balkon weilte, durch den verzauberten Garten geflüchtet sein. Also blieb Hermine nur die Möglichkeit, in der Nähe der Flügeltür zu bleiben. Vom Garten her gab es keinen Ausgang. Er musste also an ihr vorbei laufen. Ein Stück weiter hörte sie jemanden perlend auflachen und für einen kurzen Moment meinte sie ihren Unbekannten gehört zu haben. Doch das Lachen gehörte zu Malfoy. Diese Familie hatte es erneut geschafft, ihren Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen und schien die Todesservergangenheit äußerst wohlhabend und gesund überlebt zu haben. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Manche Leute besaßen wirklich mehr Glück als Verstand.

Als sie das halblange, platinblonde Haar beobachtete, wie es von seinem Besitzer mit einer äußerst anmutenden, aber ebenso arroganten Art und Weise nach hinten gestrichen wurde, durchlief ein Gefühl der Erregung sie. In ihrer Phantasie begannen sich Bilder zu formen, die sie sich noch nie zuvor zu träumen gewagt hatte. Nein, Malfoy war definitiv der Falsche für eine mögliche Affäre dieses Abends. Sie hatte ihn noch nie leiden können. Eher würde die Hölle zufrieren, als dass sie mit ihm ins Bett gehen würde  
In diesem Moment wurde sie fast von den Füßen gerissen. George Weasley war auf sie zugestürmt und hatte sie in den Arm genommen. Seit dem Tod von Fred, war George wesentlich ernster geworden, aber so langsam fand er zurück ins Leben, auch wenn er nie wieder so fröhlich werden würde. „Hermine", rief er. „Wie lange haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen?"

„Zwei Jahre", rief sie lachend und umarmte den Bruder ihres Exfreundes.

„Komm, lass uns eine Runde tanzen. Was anderes kann man in dieser langweiligen Gesellschaft nichts tun." Er beachtete Hermines Abwehr nicht. Natürlich konnte er nicht wissen, wieso sie an der Tür stehen bleiben wollte und sie dachte nicht daran es ihm zu sagen. So ließ sie sie sich mitschleifen und hoffte, dass ihr faszinierender Unbekannter tatsächlich in einer halben Stunde wieder da sein würde.

Nachdem sie erst mit Charlie und dann mit George getanzt hatte, konnte sich Hermine losreißen und eilte erneut zum Balkon. Auch wenn sie eine Viertelstunde zu früh dran war, so hoffte sie im Geheimen, dass er wirklich auf sie warten würde.

Und tatsächlich, der Unbekannte hatte sich wieder an dem verabredeten Ort eingefunden. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und schien ihre verfrühte Ankunft nicht zu bemerken. Er starrte auf einen imaginären Punkt und war offensichtlich vollkommen in Gedanken versunken. Hermine trat langsam näher. Schließlich hob sie langsam ihre Hand und legte sie ihm auf die Schulter.

Alles geschah viel zu schnell. Er wirbelte herum, umschloss ihr Handgelenk mit seinen Fingern und drängte sie mit seinem Körper zurück gegen die, sich hinter ihr befindenden, Hauswand. Hermine stöhnte auf. Schmerz durchfuhr sie, als sie den harten Stein in ihrem Rücken spürte. „Sig…", krächzte sie, doch weiter kam sie nicht. Er hatte seinen Unterarm gegen ihren Hals gepresst und drückte langsam zu.

Hermine hob den Blick, um ihm ängstlich in die Augen zu sehen. Diesmal konnte sie ihn erkennen, klar und deutlich. Sie spürte seine breite Brust an ihrer. Sie fühlte seine stählernen Schenkel, die sie unnachgiebig an die Wand pressten. Zum ersten Mal spürte sie den Mann in ihm. Auch wenn sie schon vorher den einen oder anderen Traum mit ihm gehabt hatte, so hatte sie sich jedoch nie ausgemalt, ihm jemals wirklich so nahe zu kommen.

„Hermine." Auch er hatte sie jetzt erkannt und nahm seinen Arm von ihrem Hals weg. Doch den Rest seiner Körperhaltung veränderte er nicht. Im Gegenteil, er schien sich noch ein wenig näher an sie zu pressen.

Für einen Moment runzelte sie die Stirn. Es war die Stimme, mit der er vorhin zu ihr gesprochen hatte und dennoch hatte sie sie nicht als die seine identifizieren können. Seine Stimme hätte sie niemals vergessen können.

„Wie…", begann sie, doch sie wurde durch sein leises „Sch" unterbrochen. Nie hatte sie ihm zugetraut, charmant zu sein. Er hatte mit ihr geflirtet. Die ständig schlecht gelaunte, fast schon auf schockierende Art und Weise direkte Fledermaus von Hogwarts hatte tatsächlich mit ihr geflirtet. Niemals hätte sie Severus Snape unter dem Domino vermutet.

„Hermine", flüsterte er erneut. Er war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, sie hier auf dem Balkon zu treffen. Die alten Reflexe hatten ihn grenzwertig reagieren lassen. Doch jetzt, als er sie erkannt hatte, wurde er von einem unglaublich intensiven Begehren gefasst. Es war nicht neu für ihn. Schon früher hatte er auf die kleine Hexe reagiert, sich aber ständig eine nähere Bekanntschaft zu ihr untersagt. Jetzt, wo sie vor ihm stand, wollte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie sollte die Chance bekommen zu gehen. Wenn sie blieb, war sie sein.

„Hermine?"

Sie schloss entnervt die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sie versuchte den Ruf zu ignorieren, doch Ron näherte sich unaufhaltsam ihrem Versteck. Sie sah Severus in die Augen und schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf. Er nickte knapp. „Ich werde hier warten."

Die junge Hexe stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Bis gleich."

Sein „Aber nicht zu lange", hörte sie nicht mehr. Sie wollt so schnell wie möglich Ron abschütteln und sich Severus hingeben. Dass die beiden etwas verband, war nicht nur ihnen klar gewesen. Selbst Minerva McGonagall hatte sie bereits darauf angesprochen, dass sich ihr ehemaliger Zaubertrankprofessor nicht ganz so garstig gab, wenn sie dabei war.

Als sie Ron erblickte, beschleunigten sich ihre Schritte automatisch. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ginny… Sie… es geht ihr nicht gut", stammelte er, riss sich dann doch zusammen und zog Hermine hinter sich her.

Ginny lag in einem angrenzenden Salon und krächzte nach Luft. Sofort war Hermine bei ihr und nahm die Hand ihrer jungen Freundin. „Was ist mit dir?", rief sie besorgt. Ginny lächelte matt. „Ron macht zuviel Aufwand." Sie keuchte. „Mir ist lediglich etwas schlecht."

Ron fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Du hast gekotzt wie fünf Pferde nach einem Trog Whiskey."

Seine Schwester grinste schräg. „Kein Wunder… Ich bin schwanger."

Hermine freute sich für ihre Freundin, doch im Moment hätte sie Ron fast mit einem Cruciatusfluch belegt. Schnell schloss sie Ginny in die Arme und gratulierte ihr, dann rannte sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen zur Tür, nur um auf direktem Wege zurück zum Balkon zu eilen. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass Snape noch da war.

Hermine blieb stehen, um wieder ein wenig zu Atem zu kommen. Er drehte sich um und ging raschen Schrittes auf sie zu. Wortlos riss er sie in seine Arme und küsste sie stürmisch. Im ersten Moment war sie zu überrascht, um irgendwie reagieren zu können. Der Mann war immer und immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut. Als sie langsam ihr Denken wieder einschaltete, begann sie seinen Kuss leidenschaftlich zu erwidern. Er war fordernd, nicht so zurückhaltend, wie sie erwartet hatte. Dennoch fühlte es sich gut an. Anders, aber nicht weniger gut. Sie kroch mit ihren Händen langsam an seinen muskulösen Oberarmen entlang, höher zu seinem Hals und begann, seinen Nacken zu streicheln.

Stöhnend drängte er sich näher an sie heran. Seine Hände streichelten ihre Hüften, wanderten zielstrebig über ihren Rücken, nur um sich dann langsam, aber nicht weniger fordernd auf ihren Hintern zu legen und sie an sich zu ziehen. „Hermine", knurrte er leise und sah sie begehrlich an. Seine eisgrauen Augen bohrten sich förmlich in ihre. Ein Feuer der Leidenschaft loderte in ihnen und übertrug sich auf Hermine, als er sich vorbeugte und sie erneut küsste.

Hermine wandte sich unter seinen Händen. Sie spürte, wie er sie gegen sich presste und begann, sich an seinem Körper zu reiben. Ihre eigenen Hände gingen ebenfalls auf Wanderschaft und begannen, sich langsam über seine Brust zu tasten. Mit kreisende Bewegungen tastete sich vorwärts, tiefer herab. Sie wollte ihn endlich spüren und einen geheimen Traum erfüllt bekommen – ihm nahe sein.

Er löste eine Hand von ihrer Taille, fuhr langsam über ihre Brüste, höher über ihren Hals und zwängte sich zu ihrem Nacken vor. Sein Griff wurde härter. Unnachgiebig zog er sie mit sich. Er zog sie tiefer in die hinterste Ecke des Balkons und lehnte sich an die Wand, so dass sie mit dem Rücken zur freien Fläche stand.

Hermine hatte für genau zehn Sekunden die Möglichkeit zu flüchten. Er hielt sie nicht mehr fest, sondern erwiderte lediglich ihre Küsse. Doch sie nahm die Gelegenheit nicht wahr. Im Gegenteil, sie schien mutiger geworden zu sein und begann, seinen Domino aufzuknöpfen.

Zehn Sekunden später schrie sie auf, doch der Schrei wurde mit einem Kuss gedämpft. Ein weiterer Mann hatte den Balkon betreten und das amouröse Paar beobachtet. Von der jungen Hexe unbemerkt, war er langsam näher gekommen und auf den Wink seines Freundes hinter Hermine getreten. Sie wollte herumwirbeln, doch das war unmöglich. Unausweichbar wurde sie zwischen die beiden Männer gedrängt. Sie spürte deutlich, dass die beiden sie besitzen wollten. Sie fühlte Hände an ihrem Hintern, Hände an ihren Brüsten, Hände an ihrem Bauch und vor allem spürte sie ein unbändiges Verlangen, dass sich tief in ihr aufbaute und nur noch darauf wartete, gestillt zu werden.

Langsam dran die neue Situation in ihr Bewusstsein. Wenn das vor ihr Snape war, dann musste der Mann hinter ihr…. „Malfoy", keuchte sie.

Ein leises, amüsiertes Lachen erklang. „Aber, aber, schöne Frau. Malfoy… Das klingt so… distanziert." Der Mann, auf dessen Brust sie ihre Hände gelegt hatte, strich ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie hatte sich geirrt. Die ganze letzte Zeit war sie mit Lucius zusammen gewesen.

„Verzeih mir, querida, ich habe dich vorhin erst später erkannt." Severus' Originalstimmte jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über ihren Körper.

„Aber… eure Stimmen…", fragte Hermine überfordert, als sie bemerkte, dass beide Männer jeweils einen absolut identischen Domino trugen.

„Magie, schöne Frau." Lucius lachte leise. „Dann neigte er sich vor und streifte mit seinem Atem ihr Ohr. „Ich will dich", hauchte er. Severus dagegen näherte sich ihrem Anderen. „Sei bereit für uns…"

Es dauerte nur ein Bruchteil von Sekunden bis Hermine sich entschieden hatte. Beide Männer übten auf ihre ganz eigene, spezielle Art Faszination auf sie aus. Severus Snape begehrte sie schon lange. Lucius Malfoy betörte sie mit seinem Charme, seiner Eleganz und gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich von seiner Vergangenheit und seinem Schlammblutdenken abgestoßen. Doch sie dachte nicht an Morgen. Im Moment dachte sie nur noch daran, die beiden Männer so nah zu spüren, wie es nur irgendwie möglich war. Sie wollte nicht an die Zukunft denken, sondern sich fallen lassen und den Augenblick genießen. Sie nickte.

Snape ließ eine der Bänke heran schweben, während Lucius begann, ihr Kleid zu raffen und die Schnüre an ihrem Dekolleté zu öffnen. Hermine wollte ihm den Umhang ausziehen, doch Severus' Hände umschlossen ihre Handgelenke, um sie zurück zu halten. „Nicht", hauchte er und drehte sie zu sich um. Jetzt endlich beugte auch er sich vor und küsste sie. Er hielt sich nicht zurück. Er nahm keine Rücksicht. Er wolle sie und das ließ er sie spüren.

„Vertrau uns, querida", flüsterte er schließlich, als er seinen ersten Hunger an ihr gestillt hatte. Dann zog er sich zurück und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Lass dich fallen…"

Hermine sah in seine schwarz wirkenden Augen. Sie suchte nach etwas Bestimmten. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie es gefunden hatte. Was immer er für ein Mistkerl sein konnte, er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie etwas Böses widerfahren würde. Wieder nickte sie.

„Schließ die Augen", befahl er. „Genieße."

Hermine folgte. Für einen Moment fühlte sie sich seltsam nackt. Ihre Brüste waren entblößt, ihr Kleid bis zu ihrer Scham hochgezogen. Beide Männer hatten sich komplett von ihr zurückgezogen. Sie hörte Umhänge rascheln und Lucius' einen Spruch murmeln. War er noch immer vor ihr, oder hatten sie die Plätze getauscht? Sie konnte es nicht ausmachen.

‚Öffne sie', hörte sie die Stimme des Zaubertrankmeisters in ihrem Kopf und Hermine öffnete ihre Augen. Beide Männer standen vor ihr, einer links, einer rechts. Sie konnte nicht sagen, wer wer war. War Lucius der Rechte und Severus der Linke? Wieder lag dieser seltsame Zauber auf ihnen, so dass Hermine erneut keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, sobald sie versuchte einen von beiden zu erkennen. Ihr Bewusstsein funktionierte tadellos, nur identifizieren konnte sie niemanden.

Es erregte sie. Zu realisieren, dass sie von den beiden Macht ausstrahlenden Männer begehrt wurde und gleichzeitig nicht zu wissen, wessen Hände sie berührten… Frivole Anspannung, kochende Lust, pulsierende Begierde… Es hatte einen Touch Illegalität, verbotener Reiz und doch war es erlaubt…

Zwei Hände griffen nach ihren runden, vollen Brüsten und die Daumen begannen, mit ihren harten Brustwarzen zu spielen. Ein weiteres Paar suchte seinen Weg zwischen ihre Schenkel, wo schon eine warme Nässe verriet, was sie wollte. Sie wollte beide, sofort.

Fast unsanft schubste sie den Einen auf die Bank. Unterdrücktes Lachen erklang. War es Malfoy? Nein, Snape. Es war doch Lucius. Aber Severus zog auf diese Art und Weise die Augenbrauen hoch… Sie gab auf und trat mit gespreizten Schenkeln auf den vor ihr sitzenden Mann zu. Er half ihr, indem er den Stoff hielt und ihr Höschen zur Seite zog. Mit geschickten Händen öffnete sie seine schwarze Hose, befreite das Objekt ihrer Begierde aus den Engen der Textilien. Seine Erregung sprang ihr förmlich entgegen. Fragend sah Hermine ihn an. Sollte sie oder sollte sie nicht? Er nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab, indem er sie an den Hüften packte und sie verlangend auf sich zog. Beide keuchten auf, als er begehrlich und hart in sie eindrang.

Doch Hermine blieb keine Zeit zum genießen. Sie wurde von dem hinter ihr stehenden Mann nach vorne gedrückt, direkt auf die Brust des Anderen. Ihr Kleid war hinderlich, aber letztendlich waren sie alle Magier. Der Rock blieb liegen, wie er von dem Stehenden zu recht geschoben wurde. Ein kühler Windhauch streifte an ihrem Hintern entlang und Hermine zitterte stärker. Nicht vor Kälte, sondern vor Erregung.

Sekunden später war ihr Höschen fortgezaubert und eine feingliedrige Hand fand ihren Weg zu der Stelle, an der sie mit dem Einen verbunden war. Der Saft ihrer Erregung tropfte auf dessen Bauch, aber es kümmerte niemanden. Sie alle drei wollten nur das Gleiche – die Erfüllung ihrer ureigenen Sehnsüchte.

Der Andere verteilte ihren Nektar großzügig auf ihrer zweiten Öffnung. Probeweise ließ er ein, zwei Finger in sie gleiten. Hermine war nicht gänzlich unerfahren, dennoch verspannte sie sich.

Die beiden Männer tauschten einen Blick aus, sie verstanden sich ohne Worte.

‚Entspann dich', lautete die Anweisung in ihrem Kopf.

‚Wie?' Die junge Hexe glaubte vor Erregung zu platzen. Sie zwang sich tief ein und auszuatmen und an die Empfindungen zu denken, die der harte Phallus in ihr auslöste. Sie konzentrierte sich auf das lustvolle Prickeln in ihrem Schoß, auf die zarten Berührungen zwei Paar Hände. Sie ließ sich fallen…

Wieder sahen sich die beiden Männer an und nickten sich zu. Der Eine lehnte sich zurück, stützte dabei die Hände auf der Bank ab, während der Andere begann, langsam zu zustoßen. Er fühlte die Enge der jungen Hexe und spürte den zweiten Mann. Es war anregendes Gefühl. Der Gedanke, die junge Frau zu noch tiefer ausfüllen zu können, wenn er noch ein Stück weiter in sie eindrang, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Er schloss die Augen, hielt sich an ihren Schultern fest und fühlte.

Schnell hatten die beiden Männer einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden. Eine Geste, ein Blick und der Andere passte sich an. Eine Andeutung, ein Augenaufschlag und der Eine wusste, was zu tun war. Sie ergänzten sich und trieben die Hexe zwischen sich immer höher auf der Spirale der Lust. Sie steigerten ihre Stöße, beugten sich vor, um sie zu küssen. Zuerst drang der Eine mit seiner Zunge in Hermine vor, dann übernahm der Andere. Hermine konnte nicht mehr. Sie wollte nicht länger warten. Ihre linke Hand krallte sich in den Nacken des Einen, die zweite zog den Anderen dicht an sich heran. Wieder suchte sie die Lippen der beiden, doch als sie die Augen aufschlug und die begehrenden Blicke sah, hatte sie den Abgrund erreicht. Sie stand auf der Klippe der Erregung, suchte nach den Händen ihrer beiden Männer und umklammerte sie. Sie sprang…

Als die beiden Zauberer spürten, wie Hermines Körper sich verkrampfte und sich ihre Beckenmuskeln zusammenzogen, sprangen auch sie.

Stöhnen, Keuchen, aneinanderklatschende Leiber waren in der Nacht zu hören, doch niemand bekam etwas davon mit. Alle waren mit sich und denen, die ihnen nützlich waren und werden konnten, beschäftigt. Keiner achtete auf die skandalöse mènage à trois. Nur die drei Genießenden klammerten sich aneinander und genossen den nachklingenden Höhepunkt.

Der Eine lächelte leicht und strich Hermine die verschwitzten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, während der Andere seine Arme um die junge Hexe schlang und sie nah an sich heranzog. Hermine lehnte ihre Stirn an die Wange des blonden Mannes hinter sich und sah lächelnd auf Severus Snape herab. Das Funkeln in seinen Augen zeigte, dass dies nicht die letzte Zusammenkunft der drei war…

* * *

**Begriffe:**  
- u.A.m.g.: um Antwort wird gebeten  
- Laudatio: Lobrede  
- Dark Ages: Dunkle Jahre  
- Ratten rennen: die Ratten verlassen das sinkende Schiff  
- Domino: ein wadenlanger, schwarzseidener Maskenumhang mit Kapuze. Wurde früher gern zur Tarnung benutzt, er ist auch heute noch sehr beliebt, allerdings während des Karnevals.  
- Tête-à-tête: Rendezvous/Stelldichein  
- querida, span.: Mädchen, „Schatz", das qu wird wie k ausgesprochen, weiches d 

**Anmerkung:**  
Ich weiß, Ginnys Schwangerschaft ist ein alter Hut. Ich hatte zuerst eine Sequenz mit Rattengift geschrieben, aber irgendwie passte das nicht zum Inhalt…

Der Malfoy neben den Flügeltüren, der von lauter Verehrerinnen belagert war, ist Draco…

Ich hoffe, euch hat dieser Oneshot gefallen….


End file.
